Could This Be Love?
by PandaLuver13
Summary: there no alot of naughty bear fanfiction i made one hehehe anyway a new female bear came to perfetion island will naughty bear fall in love? will daddles be jealous about this? ok i think rated T for safety lol and complete :D
1. New Person

Note: ok so i found out that naughty bear the game dosnt have a female bear in the game though i made one hehehehe i think everyone will fall in love with her? NAH oh yeah her name is Cristal pink skin,she have a black lazo ( if you know lazo in spanish you know whats that) in her head, black tie,black boot hehehehehehehe alot of black anyway enjoy

''What a beautiful day'' cristal grab a pencil and begin to write in her note book ''there all of my to do list are here oh wait..'' she again grab her pencil and write, she put her note book in her backpack ''well i think that done i wonder how this island gonna be like i bet will be wondeful as i imagine'' she laugh,she went to a boat ''hello'' giggle wave to cristal ''can you take me to perfetion island?'' cristal looks at giggle,giggle nodded she step in the boat slowly ''ok you can sit and enjoy the view'' giggle pointed the ocean,she smile and close her eyes for a second

giggle turn on the boat and drive to perfetion island ( if that name right?)

naughty bear wakes up, yawned and hear some voices he came to the window the voices are from chubby and sunbeam ''do you hear that the new person is coming in here on perfetion island?'' naughty bear went to listened the conversation, chubby said to sunbeam,sunbeam just nodded ''yes chubby i did i bet this new comer is friendly and honest'' chubby sit down '' i bet this new comer is gonna be better than naughty bear'' naughty bear just look down and sigh,he came outside chubby and sunbeam walks away (thats mean though) he came to the mail box open it and saw some blackemail he sigh

he open it is from daddles naughty bear read it,continue reading it and walk to the campfire and burn the blackemail from daddles (good job naughty bear) he smile to himself he went to eat something he open the fridge he realise that nothing is in the fridge he sigh,he have to go to the supermarket he dont like to go there because all bear just stared at him he open the door and start walking to supermarket he went back to his home to find his bat just in case that cop gordon starts to said some crap to him he didnt want to listened to him he put his bat to his back

he start walking to supermarket everyone just stare at him he grab some pizza, water bottle,white rice,coca cola,some banana,pepsi,apple,he favorite thing in the world cake,some ketchup,icecream vanille,some toilet paper,colgate,oreo and some sandwitches

he went to buy all the things the bear just stare at him ''ok thats 17.21 naugh- I MEAN SIR'' he nodded he went to grab his tiny box, grab the keys open it he have like 196,256,990 dollars (oh my god his rich) in it every on the line just jaw dropped and the casher bear jaw dropped too naughty bear have alot of saving and gave the money to the bear he gave the receipt to naughty bear ''come soon sir...'' the bear stare at him walking, naughty bear left the supermarket and go to his home and put the food he buy to the fridge and in the stuff he buy in the bathroom

he open the oreo to eat he grab 2 cookies to eat, he eat it like a wild bear he licks his fingers and sigh

his alone at his home...

he heard a chearfull voice he knew the new person is coming he gets up and walks to the ceremony or whatever he sigh, he though ''i hope this new comer will not turn out to be like those people'' he look to the bear ''Hiiiiiii'' cristal walk to the ceremony it was a girl... daddles whistle that seen to be bother naughty bear ''wait... this ceremony is for me'' she ask every bear nodded except naughty bear she smile ''really? thanks...'' daddles give her the cake ''enjoy the cake honey'' naughty bear seen didnt like it what daddles calls her honey wait he never feel so jealous could this be love?

she wave to everyone,cristal looks to a brown skin, some scars, a bitten ear she saw naughty bear.. cristal smile and wave to naughty bear.. naughty bear just blush and wave back daddles didnt like it daddle though ''why she wave to naughty bear? his nothing. am sexy and awesome. she deserve to be with me not that garbage who just got mad about not inviting him that what he is. nothing...''

the ceremony ends cozy goes to her ''hello am cozy you must be wondering where to sleep follow me'' he pointed to himself cristal follow him to a home she said ''is very nice cozy thanks'' cozy smile and leave

she trow her backpack to the bed she look around at her room ''this is nice i should paint this room pink'' she laugh it getting late ''i better sleep''

''The life of cristal begins here...'' cristal said it to herself and sleep calmly


	2. Bears Sometimes Are Weird

Note: ok if you like naughty bear say hey hey out loud until youre mom said who you said hi to? anyway enjoy lol

''the life of cristal begins here...'' cristal said it to herself and sleep calmly

she wakes up,she yawned and stand up ''AHHHHHH HELP PL- OUCH'' cristal heard a voice is from standust he even couldnt finish the sentence ''huh!?'' cristal went fast to the windowshe open the window she gasp to herself the brown,scars,bitten ear naughty bear was punching standust in the face ''hey you let him go'' cristal said it to naughty bear,naughty bear just stare at her. he let him go dropping him in the floor and walks away ''thanks you cristal he was almost gonna punish me'' standust was breathing while saiying it... ''punish?'' cristal still was confused about this. she though ''weird...''

standust still in the floor ''yeah punish cristal...'' standust stand up and leaves to talk to cuddle ''i hate him so much...'' cuddles stares at standust ''who standust?'' he pointed to naughty bear house cuddle nodded '' he almost punish me thanks to cristal am glad that i run to her house'' cuddle smile ''well this prove that she nice'' standust smile to cuddle

daddles was walking to cristal house and breath like 100 times (his really nervious lol) and knoc at the door meanwhile cristal was putting her lazo at her head this time is a red one and red boot and yelled ''coming!'' she ran to the door and open the door.. she saw daddles with some roses ''ummm... what those flowers'' daddles did he final breath ''his for you cristal'' he give the roses to cristal ''wow thanks daddles that so sweet'' cristal smile daddles seen to blush (if human can blush then bear can do it too lol)

naughty bear didnt like it though...

naughty bear open his fridge and eat he favorite thing in the world cake. he eat the cake with the spoon and lick the spoon when he done, he sigh

again he feel all alone...

cristal in her house went to play her piano she play it soooo beatifully that it make you cry. chubby heard what cristal playing in her piano he have a idea he knoc cristal door ''hey cristal i heard youre skinny than me...'' cristal nodded ''cristal you know am fat right?'' she look at his stomach ok he seen skinny enough why he need to be more skiny she nodded slowly ''ok you seen skiny enough so i want you to make my stomach skinny i look disgusting... meet me at the gym'' she smile and nodded. he jump with happines ''great! see you tomorow at 5:30 pm'' he walks while dancing (Oppa Gangnam Style xD listened to it now chubby is dancing) she laugh when he dance oppa gangnam style

when she enter in her room she laugh harder than me (LOL)

naughty bear came at the window he saw chubby dancing oppa gangnam style and laughs a little (LOL he still dancing it) and laughs harder than you, he done laughing he breath and heard a knoc,knoc wait no one visit naughty bear?! he went to open the door

it was daddles...

he was gonna close the door but daddles put his leg at there ''we need to talk'' daddles smirk and put his hand to his hips, naughty bear just stare at him daddles gulp a little ''naughty bear you know cristal loves me not you'' he pointed to naughty bear.. he just shakes in anger he want to grab his head and trow it at the window but he try to calm him down daddles just smirk ''what youre not gonna do something to me?'' daddles bring his chainsaw with him ''you know why i bring this chainsaw right naughty bear?'' naughty bear step back he have a chainsaw duh he shook his head no

''because in case you kill me i kill you first...'' naughty bear was suprised that daddles was into killing bears he smile evily he turn on the chainsaw to cut naughty bear... naughty bear dodge it daddles got mad and push him in the window he jump infront of him everyone gasp naughty bear saw his window broken now his really mad and he was looking everywhere to find a object to fight back he found one...

is a baseball trophy he sigh

daddles laugh and cut the trophy, naughty then grab a plant he cut it,he grab a radio from sunbeam and cut it too sunbeam sigh sadly and leave,naughty find a pillow and daddle cuts it ''just give up youre gonna be defluffed by me'' daddles is ready to cut naughty bear looks everywhere and grab a cake that from daddles... daddles turn off the chainsaw ''MY CAKE!'' he yelled and took the cake from naughty bear

he ran to his house to put his cake at the table he went back to naughty bear.. it seen that his chainsaw have been taken by naughty bear he gulps and run away faster than birds ''great now am gonna lose again...'' daddles though he lock his door he went to his house

naughty bear kicks the door and trow the chainsaw been broken by naughty bear though...

naughty have a idea how to get in daddles house...

cristal heard some yelling it comes from daddle house she went running she try to open the door but his window seen broken she came from the window ''i wonder why he have a bro-OH MY GOD'' naughty bear have a knives was gonna cut daddles face ''NAUGHTY BEAR DONT CUT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE'' daddles yelled she pushed naughty bear ''why youre doing this?'' she ask to naughty bear..

naughty bear just stare at her and leaves ''HEY AM NOT DONE YET'' he seen to be stop by cristal she put her hand in her hips ''why youre doing this to everyone is not nice'' he dont like to be stopped by annoying people he just look at her eyes ''nothing to say eh? i will make you talk tough bear'' she have a axe from naughty bear... naughty bear widened his eyes

cristal take his axe to the trash ''now talk or i trow this in the trash'' he gasp, he dont wanna talk so his gonna write in a book he grab a pencil he wrote ''Well he came at my house and bring a chainsaw trying to kill me. he broke my window and door so am gonna kill him and his cake'' daddles just look at him in disgusted daddles though''i cant believe his still in my eyes i wish his gone or kill i just dont like him he just a waste of time...'' daddle looks at cristal, she seen mad ''is this true daddles youre try to kill him''

daddles stand up ''am a man cristal and his nothing...he caused many crimes he even put chubby in the disco toilet that why like a man like me should kill him with a chainsaw..'' she hit daddles head naughty bear was gonna laugh but she stared at him angry he was silence when she stares at him...

''i think he didnt do anithing to you daddles'' daddles smirk ''and dont smirk at me i dont like smirk alot...'' daddles look down cristal and naughty bear leave daddles house

''and you...'' she pointed to him he stares at her eyes ''dont mess any bear around ok?'' he just walks away she sigh she went her house

''he seen misterius i have to find more information about him if he try to kill me, am still looking his information... i just need help i know... cozy can help me find naughty bear information and personal life. maybe i can find the why is mean to other bears hmmm...''


	3. Some Information Part 1

Note: -sigh- i have nothing to say to my note but hey we still have the chapter enjoy

''he seen misterius i have to find more information about him if he try to kill me,am still looking his information... i just need help i know... cozy can help me find naughty bear information and personal life. i can find the why is mean to others bear hmm...''

''now i have to go to cozy house'' she open the door and go to cozy house,cristal knoc the door ''is open!'' cozy yelled she open the door is true the door is open the only thing she can saw is cozy danced to the radio (the song will be smooth criminal by michael jackson LOL) she jaw dropped seen cozy dancing, cozy stop and widened eyes and put the radio off

''what is it cristal?'' cozy seen embares ''well cozy i need help from you and youre camara birds. i need information about naughty bear'' when cozy heard naughty bear he look aroud if his not there watching but his not there ''fine.. but if youre got kill or me is youre fault ok?'' cristal nodded cozy came to the closet to look for his camara birds ''i found them'' cristal grab one camara birds ''ok i put one of this in his house'' cozy gulped a little to hear that ''you know what am not coming am scared'' cristal smirk ''youre big baby'' cozy nodded

she rolled her eyes and went outside. cristal see his house and she look around ''oh my jelly is awake'' she though hide at the bush naughty bear yawned and go to sleep cristal climb to the tree and put the camara bird there and run to cozy house ''i did it cozy he almost saw me but i did it anyway..'' cozy breath he though she was ended up killed by him. ''oh well we can find his doctor to find some more information.. i think i kinda like finding other bears information hehehe..'' cozy laugh cristal smile and thumb up

the tv turn on by itself ''it must be naughty cristal'' there watching the tv naughty bear still sleeping they sigh ''this will take forever waiting him to get up'' cozy whined ''well let go to the hospital cozy'' they stand up and go to the hospital

''hey '' cozy calls him turn to them ''yeah?'' he breath ''can we see naughty bear information '' nodded ''is right there'' is in the desk cozy and cristal went running to the desk ''lets see...'' cristal well read it ''well it see here that his... OH MY CHERRY PIE'' cozy yelled cristal jump a bit ''what cozy?'' cozy laugh ''you were scared ok ok i will read it...'' he read it this time... ''is...OH MY CHOCOLATE CAKE'' cristal rolled her eyes ''dont tell me this is a joke'' he shook his head no ''his schizophrenia...'' (ok naughty bear is schizophrenia in this story you can find this on wikipedia) cristal gasp ''schizophrenia?!'' he nodded slowly

''it says here he can ear voices and have a poor emotional responses'' (narrator is the voice if you dont know) cristal eyes widened ''what else'' he breath and continue reading ''he have difficulty of controlling himself wow this explain the dead bodys on perfection island'' she nodded ''is right naughty can be seen to be difficulty of control to himself. he can hear voices and have a poor emotional responses'' came to explain them ''i try to help naughty but naughty decided to not to. i think the voice (narrator) is behind this...'' he sigh

cozy and cristal looks to eachother '' why is killing bears'' looks down ''i told you he can ear voices. the voice (narrator) try to make naughty kill other bears'' they gasped ''well i think we find many information dont you think cristal?'' cristal look down and nodded ''yes now we can look to the camara birds''

they went to cozy house ''over there..'' there watching the tv camara birds naughty bear seen to be eating white rice while watching tv

while naughty bear was eating the narrator was speaking to him again ''naughty bear it seen to be eating am a right'' he nodded cozy and cristal seen confused ''this must be his hearing'' cristal said while eating cheetos ''naughty bear i think those birds are watching us'' he look to the window ''oh my god he knows...'' cozy said cristal watch the tv naughty bear was look at the bear.. the bird have a camara naughty bear grab a gun and shoot the birds

''NOOOOOOO MY BIRD'' cozy yelled she sigh ''the doctor is right the voice (narrator) is talking to him'' they both nodded ''now is going to kill me cristal...'' cozy looks down he seen he dont want to be death ''dont worry cozy i will be here he cant kill both'' he smile ''youre right cristal'' she open the door ''this mistery makes me hungry wanna eat'' he nodded proudly and ran to the door (is hungry xD) ''lets go eat some cake'' cristal nodded

''one day we can help naughty bear'' cristal and cozy look at eachother nodded


	4. Some Information Part 2

Note: hmmmm... i release that cozy and cristal were like sheva and chris from resident evil5 and made naughty schiphrenic lol oh well enjoy the chapter

''one day we can help naughty bear'' cristal and cozy look at eachother and nodded

''now let go eat some nachos and sandwiches cristal am hungry...'' cristal nodded and went to the restaurant and eat everything they wanted cozy wanted a nachos with extra cheese and with large soda. cristal wanted sandwitch with lemonade ''cozy youre eating alot of junk food'' cozy have his mouth full of cheese ''is taste so damn good...'' cristal laugh so as cozy ''oh.. today i have to go with chubby wanna go?''

cozy eat the nachos and nodded she laugh ''all right let go'' cozy grab his nachos and cheese ''wait dont bring that to chubby. he want to lost some weight'' cristal pointed to the nachos ''but his skiny why he need to be more skinny'' she sigh ''because he want to be skinny so trow that nachos then i buy you youre nachos'' cozy open the trash ''are you sure youre gonna buy it?'' she nodded he trow it put he drink his soda ''this soda is sooo good'' cristal rolled her eyes

they went to the gym to meet with chubby ''hey cristal and... why cozy cristal?'' cristal looks at cozy still drinking his soda ''because his my partner'' chubby nodded ''ok? so let work hard'' cozy heard work ''we have to work if he want to be skinny?!'' cristal smack cozy arm ''ouch...'' cristal start ''oh well let do the push up hmmm... 30 times'' cozy whined ''why?'' cristal rolled eyes chubby was excited though they...

2 HOURS OF PUSH UP

cozy was sweaty and tired he whined again ''am tired cristal let just stop!'' she sigh ''you have to cozy or you will be lazy and fat like...'' she was gonna finish the sentence she looks at chubby.. chubby looks sadly and looks down ''like you...'' she finish the sentece chubby was happy and looking up

cozy whined again he cant stop whined ''am not fat am still skinny cristal'' cristal laugh

3 HOURS OF TRAINING

cozy was breathing and sweaty insane hes REALLY tired he whined ''damn it cristal! stop it am tired am tired...'' cristal and chubby gets up, chubby spoke ''thanks cristal for everything'' he smile and shakes cristal hand and leaves ''that was not hard isnt it cozy?'' cozy gets up ''NO'' he yelled cristal smile and laugh cozy just puts his hand in his head and breath alot

''wait.. you promise me to buy me nachos so lets go buy them'' cozy spoke cristal sigh ''fine but i hope... wait where did he go?'' he was already in the restaurant waiting for cristal she sigh and buys the nachos he eat like a animal ''ok partner lets finish this information eh?'' cozy nodded he finish the nachos ''lets do it partner'' they high five eachother cozy laugh and smile they went the library computer to find more about naughty bear

''ok this should be here... HA there is it'' she found naughty bear information:

Name: Naughty Bear

Eyes: Black

Tall: 6'3 (dont judge ok?)

Age: 19 (we dont know his age ok? so his 19 ok?!)

Likes: Cake, seen daddles suffer and deflufed, deflufing bears, fluffrog, unibear, get invited to a party, michael jackson

Dislikes: Daddles,Giggle,Chubby,Tremble,Pudding,Sunbeam,Niddle and more bears om perfection island bully,deception, humiliation, not invited to a party or whatever, vampiricorn, sometimes Britney Spears, Zombears

''WOW am not in the hate list this means YAY'' cozy jumps and victory dance cristal smack cozy head ''snap out of it man'' cozy looks down ''at leats we got some information you know?'' he nodded and got to their house cozy sigh ''we still need his past and this is information will be complete right?'' cristal nodded ''yes this will be complete if we know naughty past...''

naughty bear was trying to captured his flufrog but he heard his name he heard the conversation they were trying to get his information? he though ''those two will be punish tomorow for sure'' he leaves to come back to his home he couldnt believe what he heard though

back to cozy and cristal ''then were going to help him'' cozy nodded ''so dont bully him cozy UNDERSTAND?!'' cozy whimpers and nodded slowly ''well... if he try to defluff us am gonna use the bat over there to hit him in the head'' he pointed to the bat she sigh and nodded ''yeah but no defluffing him'' cozy nodded ''well am not a killer bear cristal you think i will defluff him?'' cristal rolled eyes ''well let just sleep am freaky tired ok?''

cozy yawned ''yeah am tired too lets just sleep'' cristal looks at cozy ''well let see were going to do tomorow'' she yawned


	5. Punishment

Note: at least cozy have his nachos anyway enjoy hehehehe lol cozy and cristal live together as partner lol

cozy yawned ''yeah am tired too lets just sleep'' cristal looks at cozy ''well let see were going to do tomorow'' she yawned

they went to sleep calm cozy heard a noise, cozy put the light on and grab a basebal bat and wakes cristal up ''i think someone is here cristal'' he whispered to cristal. she was gonna gasp but cozy covered her mouth ''shhh.. stay here ok?'' she nodded cozy whispered and went uptairs with the baseball bat the noise came from the kitchen ''cozy..'' someone whispered to him cozy scared and jump.. it was cristal he sigh ''you scared the life out of me cristal...'' he whispered ''ready'' she have a book she was ready to hit cozy push the light on and hit someone the baseball bat and cristal hit the guy with a book

''wait a minute...'' cozy looks to this person ''that was daddles'' she breath ''why youre here daddles you scared me'' daddles stand up ''ouch you guys hit harder than i though and i came here to invite you guys in my party'' cozy looks at the clock it was 3:54 Am ''what the hell is 3:54 in the morning why you came here so late'' he whined daddles stares at cozy ''because i forget to give you both invitation'' he rolled eyes cristal was mad she want to sleep

she left to go to sleep daddles stares at cozy ''you guys are partner right?'' cozy nodded ''why you ask?''daddles smirk ''because shes mine and no one will have her'' he left cozy confused face ''whatever i dont care'' he left to go sleep zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

the clock did ring cozy yawned and wakes cristal up ''remember we have to go the party cristal'' cristal yawned ''yeah to daddles party i wondered if naughty is coming'' cozy went to the kitchen to eat ''waffles'' he was full of saliva he want to eat that waffles ''fine i will make the waffles for you and i will made myself pancake'' cozy sit to the chair and watch the news ''wow the news are awesome today'' he said while eating his waffles ''yup they are cozy'' she smile while reading her book

''so the party is with costume eh?'' cristal nodded ''i will be chris from resident evil and you will be?'' cristal pointed to the costume ''am going to be a sheva'' cozy laugh ''sheva that will be cool we have a match costume hehehe'' they laugh together

someone is not invited and that is naughty bear

naughty bear was always the one whos not invited to party and stuff but he have to punish cozy and cristal for being looking for his information wait is a costume a party how he will found the two bears?

back to cozy and cristal was dress up cozy have a chris redfield costume with black glasses ''come on cristal were late to the party'' cristal came she dress up as a sheva ''cool'' cozy smile and cristal did a robot dance they laugh ''ok lets go to the party cozy'' cozy nodded and open the door to go to the costume party

daddles was dress up as a ninja,chubby as a mayor with a mustache, giggle was a vampiricorn, tremble was a cowboy like woody from toy story, pudding was a chocolate bar, sunbeam was a yellow flower, greasy was a blue cotton candy , fluffy was indina jones,nibbles was a chef, stardust was a snowman and final obvius cozy and cristal was chris redfield and sheva alomar

''ok let have fun cristal or should i said sheva'' they both laugh and cristal was eating cupcake she realise that naughty bear was there with a hidden knife in his back she went to cozy ''cozy...cozy'' she whispered to him ''yes cristal'' she pointed to naughty bear cozy gasp ''why is here did he wanna defluff someone?'' cristal whispered back ''i dont know'' cozy shaking with fear ''lets go home i feel that his gonna defluff me and you'' cristal hugs cozy ''maybe his invited''

''WAIT what are you doing here naughty bear'' daddles put his hand in his hips ''so youre not getting me answer just go home youre not invited'' cristal widened her eyes his not invited.. ''youre right we should go home'' cristal whispered to cozy and they went to go the open window to not let them notice that there leaving ''wait cozy and cristal what are you doing'' pudding ask them they were gonna leave they freeze everyone was staring at them cozy and cristal stares at pudding ''were going to the bathroom'' pudding confused ''together?'' he nodded more weird he sigh ''seriusly cozy?'' cozy sigh again

naughty bear grab his the knife and start stabbing everyone were screaming cozy and cristal open the window and left the party they were breathing while running ''i never run or scared likes this cozy'' she said it while running to their house they open the door and lock it to not let naughty bear in ''were dead cristal'' cozy breath he was really scared he sit in the sofa they heard knoc in the door they hide.. ''LET ME IN IS ME DADDLES'' cozy let daddles in and locks it ''i hate that bear he always ruined parties'' cristal was listened to what daddles was saiying

''since?'' she ask ''since i came here cristal'' daddles smirk. cozy stand up ''let go to the room am not feel safe in here'' they went to cristal and cozy room and locks it ''if he gets here i will have the baseball bat'' cozy tell to daddles and cristal ''what happened to the others'' daddles looks at cristal ''some scape or dead as meat'' cristal windened her eyes ''well at least were safe and sound''

naughty bear was defluffin stardust but he need to punish cozy and cristal he went to their house and punch the door cozy,cristal and daddles heard the noise that came from a another door ''its naughty bear'' cozy whispered while he have a baseball bat,cristal have a book and daddles have a hammer ''ok...'' cozy whispered now they noise came to the room they gasp ''ok now am scared'' cristal said while breathing cozy hugs her ''its going to be alright i hope''

naughty bear sneak at the window everyone scream in horror cristal,cozy and daddles run to the kitchen ''we should stay together'' cozy whispered daddle smirk ''were dead for sure'' daddles sigh and look down''no were not gonna die here were gonna fight'' cristal open the door and try to punch naughty bear but he dodge it she try to hit him with the book but he dodge it and push cristal he grab the knife

''cristal!'' cozy yelled cozy push naughty bear out of the way and try to hit naughty bear but naughty bear punch cozy ''ouch he hit harder...'' daddles hit him with a book naughty bear punch daddles in the face cristal breath everyone was unconcius except cristal. she try to stand up her head hurts alot she put her hand in her head and try to get up naughty bear just stared at her. cristal stand up and punch naughty bear arms he didnt say anithing he grab his knife cristal wineded eyes and...


	6. Being Captured

Note: the chapter was totally awesome thanks to my friend he was the one who wanted that way anyway enjoy lol :3

and... he put his knife on his back,he grab cristal ''hey let me go!'' she yelled she try to free herself moving her body or kicking him ''please let me go..'' she sigh and try not fall sleep she though ''i dont wanna die like this... oh cozy..'' too late she fall sleep naughty bear take her to his house and put her in the closet he locks it.. cristal finally wakes up ''where i am?'' she realise that this is a closet ''seriusly ugh..'' she stand up ''wait am in a rope?!'' she try to cut the rope but she couldnt,cristal sigh and sit down for awhile ''i hope cozy rescue me or something bad is gonna happened...''

cozy wakes up to the kitchen ''wake up cozy'' cozy stand up ''what happened my head hurts alot..'' daddles explain ''well remember the party?'' he nodded ''remember when naughty came we were here hiding for him..'' he nodded ''well guess what? CRISTAL GOT CAPTURE BY HIM'' cozy widened eyes ''OH MY GOD what should we do?'' daddles grab a knife ''well easy save her from him'' cozy smirk ''youre right i have to save my partner life'' daddles nodded

cristal try to open the closet,kick the closet, she hit the closet with her head, ''oh my god why i hit it with my head it hurts'' someone open the closet shes gonna hide behind the clothes it naughty bear he grab cristal ''ouch let me go please'' he grab her he trow her in his room ''well this is better than the closet'' she try to stand up ''can you untied me'' he shook his head no ''why?'' he said nothing he leaves ''ugh... I JUST WANNA GO HOME'' she yelled he heard her but he ignores it

cozy went to naughty bear house ''ok am ready'' he sigh he saw cristal in his room cristal wave for his help ''here i go'' he climb his house to go to the damn window he try to open the window only option.. he broke the window with his fist naughty bear heard it and went to the room he grunt or roar cozy whimped and go to his room try to save cristal ''my saver...'' she sarcastic ''hey i try cristal'' naughty bear open the room cozy whimped again and try to hit naughty bear but he dodge it and hit cozy in the head his unconcius all right

''oh my god cozy..'' naughty bear ropes him.. he got captured too he wakes up ''huh what happened'' cristal sigh ''you try to save me but he hit you with a baseball bat and you got captured like me''cozzy sigh ''am sorry if i fail'' cristal smile ''its ok cozy wait we can find his past now...'' there were a desk with a book ''that might be his diari cozy'' he try to get the damn book ''aha i got it'' she read it the book said:

Dear diary i have captured cristal and cozy today. now i have to punish them for finding my information and past theres gonna be alot of fluffs in my room. they were easy captured them though. only i have to do his deffluf them and this is over

''oh my god were gonna die'' cozy shaking in fear ''w-w-why'' cristal try to close the book she put it in the desk were it was ''for finding his information...'' cozy stand up ''i told you we shouldnt do it now were gonna die in pieces you heard me IN PIECES'' she slap cozy ''CONTROL YOURESELF were getting out of here somehow'' cozy sigh ''wait my phone i will call daddles for help'' cristal nodded proudly ''pick up pick up'' cozy said

''hello?'' daddles answer it cozy explained everything ''you have to save us were in naughty house please save us i dont have alot of battery HURRY'' then they hang up must be for the battery ''ok naughty you have cristal now cozy? now i have to save them'' he saw them in window he climbed and try to open the damn window ''why this window is so hard to open it'' daddles whined ''i know right'' cozy spoke ''oh cozy youre there wheres cristal?'' cozy pointed where she hitting herself in the wall ''wow why shes doing that'' cozy explained ''oh ok cozy'' he open the window

''come on guys we need to go'' cozy and cristal they were free and save cristal hugs daddles ''thank daddles we were dead if wanst for you'' cozy nodded ''yeah... thanks daddles'' daddles smirk ''oh well i want to eat something'' cozy said

(sorry if it short)


	7. Love

Note: well i know that chapter was lame though but i think is time for romance is gonna be better though enjoy :3 lol sorry if it short

naughty bear opened the room there nobody there he roar everyone heard it even cozy and cristal jumps a bit ''oh damn he knows cristal'' cozy whispered cristal just close her eyes her thoughs ''naughty bear seen to not have love. how i can tell cozy that i love naughty bear he well freak out and tell everything what will happen if i we were couples...'' cozy wave in her eyes ''EARTH TO CRISTAL cristal?'' she blink her eyes ''are you ok?. you just close youre eyes like 5 minutes'' she looks down ''well i have a question it seen weird that you wanted his information and past what sup with that eh?'' cristal looks up ''because cozy I-I love him.. yeah i love him'' cozy widened eyes and jaw dropped ''ARE YOU CRAZY his naughty bear he will kill you or even worse rape you'' she heard everything cozy said

''i know cozy but..'' she stopped right there she went her room cozy sigh ''unbelievable.. how she can love someone that murders,do naughty things and almost kill her and me'' he sigh twice while in her room she was crying looking at her window. cozy knows she was crying he went to her room ''hey...'' cristal just look at him and stares at the window ''hey cozy..'' she cry she covered her eyes ''dont cry cristal what you were gonna say?'' he put his paw in her shoulder ''i was gonna t-that he c-could l-love me..'' cozy just look at her. he hugs her ''well cristal if you love him that much i thinki he will love you back'' cristal look at cozy eyes ''really h-he will?'' cozy nodded she clean her tears. cristal and cozy hugs

cozy stand up ''well i think naughty bear his looking for us we should say our sorry'' cristal stand up and high five her partner


	8. Acting Brave For Once

Note: this took forever to think lol well am glad youre liking it though enjoy :3 and yes i kinda like cozy lol

cozy stand up ''well i think naughty bear his looking for us we should say our sorry'' cristal stand up and high five her partner

while naughty bear trying to think how to captured daddles for saving cozy and cristal he ruin his plan. he think that daddles should be punish for what he did he thoughs ''Its naughty time'' he open his door and start walking with some ropes evil smile

he went to daddles home is lock like always he climb to the window he try to open it but the damn window couldnt open he have one option. he kicks the window with his legs he was in daddles room his room is kinda weird the painting was lime green he have pictures of himself when he was a kid though. naughty bear stares at the photos of daddles he even found his baseball bat. it time to teach daddles a lesson wait he wasnt in the kitchen, naughty bear look everywhere he wanst home though. he have a idea he just wait for me him to go home but he need to hide so he will hide in the closet for awhile

back to cozy and cristal. ''i think his not home cristal'' he put his hand in his head his just tired of walking around she sigh with disapointed cozy saw daddles walking though ''well lets just visit him later cristal'' cozy smile cristal smile a little her thoughs ''i love you naughty bear..''

back with naughty bear and daddles. daddles came home and open the door ''hmmm... hungry a cake yeah a cake'' he went to the fridge to search he couldnt find the cake ''wheres it?'' naughty bear was behind daddles evil smirk DUN DUN DUN he put his paws at daddles mouth for not hearing his scream and knoc him down with a knuckle sandwitch and take daddles to his house he tie him up he grab a papel to covered his mouth in case if he calls for help

daddles is unconcius sit in a chair, he tie up with papel in his mouth, he wakes up suprised is in a unknown room is a attic he look around to see what attic room is it he try to speak but he couldnt with the papel in his mouth he though ''great now am captured. now how am going to get out of here though?'' someone open the door it was naughty bear smirking. daddles widened eyes he move his body trying to scape

naughty bear take the pape off of his mouth daddles spit it full of saliva ( gross... ) and spit it to naughty bear face. naughty bear was shaking angry and daddles smirk ''let me go naughty bear i didnt do anithing to you..'' he try to scape and naughty bear bitch slap him ''WHAT THE FLUFF you slap harder'' he whined naughty bear was looking something it was a stick ''a stick you went to find a stick'' he stare at naughty bear 2 minutes he laugh

naughty bear was mad right now he bitch slap him again ''OUCH IT STILL HURTS'' naughty bear put the papel in his mouth and put the stick on fire daddles widened eyes and try to scape he move and fall he spit the papel ''i didnt know papel taste gross'' naughty bear push daddles at the stairs to make the pain worse he fall to the stairs with the damn chair ''HAHAHA AM STILL ALIVE'' daddles laugh mocking him naughty bear was shaking anger he trow the stick on fire to the chair ''oh no...''

daddles widened eyes he try to burned him? good luck that daddles move faster and try to turn off the fire with his breath that works though ''yes i turn the fire off'' and try to get up wow he can get up with the damn chair and run to the door but naughty bear was in the door daddles thinks fast he will jump to the window but naughty bear grab the chair and put him in the attic room again daddle sigh he thoughs ''good bye life i will miss it though''

daddles try to fight back he couldnt the ropes didnt make him fight back he trembling in fear his was looking at his house he saw cozy and cristal in his house

back with cozy and cristal. they went to daddles house to ask him about naughty bear ''wheres daddles'' cristal look everywhere even his room he wanst there cozy was looking at naughty bear windows he saw daddles. daddles was moving everywhere trying to get cozy and cristal attetion they both looks at naughty bear attic window daddles was screaming

cozy and cristal widened their eyes and gasp ''naughty bear..'' they both said running to the naughty bear house

cozy try to open the door he only option. he trow the keys at the door it didnt work. cristal open with a credit card cozy was ashamed of his epic fail they didnt see naughty bear they went to the attic daddles was there

''what the heck happened to you daddles'' cozy said trying to untied daddles and cristal take the papel off full of saliva ''ewwwww...'' cristal trow papel full of saliva the untied daddles ''naughty bear.. he trap me in here he slap me two times TWO TIMES it hurts though'' daddles try to get up and the door was lock ''PERFECTO..'' daddle saiying it sarcastic cozy sigh looking down and cristal try to open the door ''this lock'' they all sigh with disapointed

''that it were all gonna die'' daddles is looking down sad cozy kick the door but he trow the keys if it works ''what are you doing that cozy?'' cristal felt annoying about it though ''because i once do it and works'' cristal and daddles rolled eyes the door open cozy step back

it was naughty bear he was suprised that cristal and cozy was there well at leats he can punish the three bears daddles stand up ''what the fluff do you want from us?!'' he yelled naughty bear bitch slap harder at him ''ouch..'' daddles fall in the ground put his paws in his cheeks ( FEEL THE BURNED BABY ) cristal was behind of cozy put her paws in her mouth seeing daddles being bitch slap cozy was obvius protecting her partner ''naughty bear what do you want?''

cozy ask naughty bear daddles stand up he was breathing now ''you didnt answer my question'' cozy ask naughty bear again. naughty bear answer him by grabbing daddles and try to kill daddles ''DADDLES!'' cristal and cozy both screamed cozy pushes naughty bear wow he try to be brave for once though...

naughty bear grab a oozy and shoot it at daddles head.. daddles is dead cozy and cristal was widened eyes and jaw dropped alot of fluffs everywhere but why

cristal was looking at the dead body ''am sorry daddles...'' tears was in her cheeks and cozy just shaking in anger why naughty bear was doing this ''DAMN IT WHY YOURE DOING THIS'' he pointed the oozy at cozy... ''WAIITTT!'' cristal yelled trying to protect cozy

''were sorry what we did to you though it wont happen again i promised... just dont kill cozy''

naughty bear was suprised a bear saiying sorry to him? a bear never done that to him. he trow the oozy and accept the apology of cozy and cristal they were suprised too he accept their sorry? he shake cozy and cristal paws

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DID REALLY DADDLES DIE? FIND OUT THE ANOTHER CHAPTER HEHEHEHE :3


	9. Flash Backs

Note: wow is hard to think though oh well you can review if you want. you might getting me ideas with youre review anyway lol enjoy :3 well is time to ask question to daddles,cozy,cristal and naughty bear if you dont like it then dont read the crap

OK NOW THEIR TRAP IN THE ATTIC DONT JUDGE

naughty bear was suprised a bear saiying sorry to him? a bear never done that to him. he trow the oozy and accept the apology of cozy and cristal they were suprised too he accept their sorry? he shake cozy and cristal paws

''I KNOW THIS WILL WORK HEHEHEHEHE'''a weird noise came it was.. DADDLES?! naughty bear widened eyes he though he kill him he check the body it was a doll with alot of fluff he smirk cozy and cristal breath ''i told you that work cristal'' cozy smile naughty bear was confused ''oh naughty.. daddles sorta was using that doll though it look like him'' naughty bear look at the doll again it true it does look like daddles daddles laugh ''i remeber i just that to prank giggles hehehe...'' he continue laughing remembering what he did to prank giggles that day

FLASH BACK ( daddles )

it was tuesday at 10:52 Am. daddles was preparing the doll that he made ''this will be great i want to see is face'' the doll was covered fluff to make giggles think he dead he left that doll in the floor he went to hide behind the tree

giggles was walking ''hey daddl- OH MY GOD DADDLES!?'' he panic and he run in circles he dont know what to do he grab it and run to the hospital until he heard a laughing noise ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' daddles was laughing ok i will be honest that was funny giggles was so mad he even his cheeks turn red his really mad ''you should see youre face you were so scared'' giggles smirk and then laugh

FLASH END

daddles keep laughing cozy,cristal and naughty bear were staring at him laughing daddles stop laughing ''stop looking at me it weird were everybody is looking at me'' daddles smirk cozy looks down naughty bear was gonna leave but the door was closed this mean lock ''dont tell me is lock'' cozy was worry and try to open the door he couldnt he trow the keys but nothing happened ''cozy how do you build you birds though'' cristal ask cozy. cozy try to remember

FLASH BACK ( cozy )

cozy was in his room trying to think how to spy naughty bear. nibble knoc cozys door ''come in!'' cozy yelled he got a headache trying to build a spy camera ''hey cozy can i borrow youre peanut i have to make something''

cozy went to the fridge and give the peanut at nibbles ''cozy you dont look good youre eyes are red and tired though'' nibble look at his eyes he have it red because he didnt sleep well trying to think how to build it ''well i was trying to build a spy camera nibbles'' cozy said while he yawned ''you look tired take a break'' nibbles leave at cozy room. cozy decided to look at the window and there were a bird looking at him

cozy stares at the birds and idea came to his genius head he smile ''i think i have a idea hehehehehhe'' he laugh evilly he will build a bird who can spy bears

5 HOURS LATER

he done building the bird ''i will call you spy bird'' he smile ''all i have to do is test this spy bird but on who?'' he look at the window and saw stardust trying to get his butterfly cozy smile and put the bird at his treehouse he turn on the tv to look stardust was in his treehouse all that stardust do is

secretely eating junk food ''so that what he do at the treehouse?'' cozy ask himself ''this bird will work

FLASH END ( naughty bear )

''so thats how i build the spy bird'' cozy he done telling his stories daddles was sleeping and then wakes up ''you didnt heard anithing right?'' daddles stand up ''nop..'' cozy sigh ''wait a minute how can naughty cant talk?'' they all stare at naughty bear. naughty bear just smirk ''yeah how can you cant speak'' daddles was totally listened that

naughty bear was just looking he remember it all

FLASH BACK

there were a little bear 5 years old OH MY GOD IT WAS NAUGHTY BEAR?! ( i think he will be cute as a kid lol ) naughty bear was smiling ( cute lol ) trying to climb a tree to eat a apple he climb and grab the apple and fall on the ground ''ouch...'' a childish voice came to naughty bear mouth he didnt have scars, he dont have a bitten ear, he did smirk he smile ( awwww... lol ) he went to a house that look like his house he open the door

''mommy i have found the apple'' ( oh my gos still cute lol ) a bear was standing in the kitchen she have a pink dress she have a sweet voice ''dear have a sit and eat youre soup'' the little naughty bear came running to the kitchen to eat his soup ''mommy that was yummy'' the little naughty bear smile and went to his room

it was night two bear was in the house to steal something naughty mom was wake she go to naughtys room naughty bear was sleeping calmly until he heard some noise he open the door he though ''what is it that noise'' he saw the two bears holding his mother the little naughty bear was crying and hiding the two bears kill his mother naughty knew he have to do something he grab a knife that the two bear trow

he show up and grab the knife ''look is a little bear trying to kill us am so scared muahahaha'' they both laugh and mock him. he stab the bear ''OH MY GOD THAT CUB KILLS BEARS'' the other one said running but naughty run toward and kill him with the knife there were fluff on the floor he breath he cry and feel in knees he hugs her mother now shes dead there nothing cant do

he call the hospital they pick the two criminals and his mother ''sorry kid'' the hospital bear leaves. the little naughty bear was alone he was sad and now his angry at the same time he start cleaning the fluff on the floor he didnt talk to someone he decided to not talk he smirk he said it to himself ''i will make those bears pay if they do something to me''

FLASH END

naughty bear looks down cozy and cristal was staring at each other they sigh ''lets just try to open the door shall we cristal?'' cristal nodded they kick the damn door several times ''i never ask but why youre here on perfection island?'' cristal just stare at cozy

FLASH BACK ( cristal )

cristal was running while breathing ''am coming'' she yelled she run toward a old bear ''hey cristal why youre running'' he ask to cristal ''sorry granpa snuggle i was in a rush today anyway i came here to tell you something granpa snuggle'' granpa snuggle just stare at her waiting ''well am going to a place call perfection island'' granpa snuggle stand up saldy ''why?'' he ask to her ''to find money and then give it to you.. am not doing this because i dont like being on Tropical Island ( i inveted that ) granpa snuggle am doing this for you''

she was about to leave granpa snuggle was sad that her niece is going to leave at 18 years old ''ok but take care cristal'' cristal smile to her granpa she run to the boat

FLASH END

she just miss granpa snuggle she look down ''ok lets try to open this door with a credit card'' she try but nothing cant open the door cozy try to trow the keys everyone sigh and rolled eyes ''dude is not gonna work'' daddles stand up and grab the keys cozy just look down

HOW THEY WILL GET OUT OF THE ATTIC? FIND OUT AT THE OTHER CHAPTER :3 TEHEHEHEHE


	10. A Big Secret

Note: Hiiiiii again i have nothing to say to my beautiful and sexy note nah am joking anyway lol lets put Dj Fuzz on this lol and theres alot of secret you dont know o3o enjoy... sorry if it short

naughty bear and cristal was trying to open the door while daddles sits watching them and cozy was sleeping he wakes up ''oh this is not a dream..'' cozy saiying that while yawned daddles rolled eyes ''could you guys stop that it wont open'' daddles stand up cristal saw and sit down she realise that she have a phone ''call someone NOW'' cozy yelled she hit the phone and call..

Dj Fuzz is listened to music and heard the phone ''dj fuzz speaking'' he heard noises and cheers that make jumps a bit

''dj fuzz you need to go naughty house were trap in the attic can you do it'' dj fuzz smile ''of course i will help wait you have people in there i just heard cheering'' cristal look at naughty,daddles and cozy celebrating she answer ''yes'' dj fuzz sigh ''ok i will help you guys'' he hung up ''OK PEOPLE'' she screamed to daddles,cozy and naughty to pay attention to her ''dj fuzz is going to help us get out of here''

back to dj fuzz he walks to naughty house ''wait naughty bear is trap to? at his own attic wow crazy bears this day'' he open the door oh wait it lock. he only option... he punch the damn door and got open he walks in. cristal,cozy,naughty bear and daddles heard it they were like ''DJ FUZZ HERE'' dj fuzz heard the damn noise he went to the stairs and saw a door he open its lock he other option.

he kick the door and got open daddles,cozy,naughty bear and cristal stand up and run to the exit ''thanks you dj fuzz you have no idea we were gonna die of hunger though thanks alot dj fuzz'' she hugs dj fuzz daddles was smirking seeing that he sigh with disapointed he though ''i will never win her..'' he sigh twice cristal just look at daddles hearing his sigh naughty bera,daddles cristal and cozy went out all to their house except naughty bear

naughty bear was think to the pink fur,black tie,black boot,black eyes yup thats cristal all right

while cozy and cristal were home ''well at leats we got out of the attic'' cozy smile and goes to his room cristal smile and goes to her room she grab her note book

she was thinking that brown fur,scares,one bitten ear yup thats naughty bear all right

someone knoc the door she went to open it. it was dj fuzz ''hey cristal i think i left my phone'' cristal nodded ''sure'' she let dj fuzz in to get his phone ''thanks dj fuzz for saving us back there'' dj fuzz smile ''youre welcome daugh-I MEAN CRISTAL'' cristal raised eyebrow ''you said to me daughter?'' oooOOOOoooo theres something wrong in here. dj fuzz was almost gonna said it damn she already knows

''i have to go cristal bye'' he run to the door cristal find it weird she to talk about this to cozy ''hey cozy'' cozy stand up ''do you heard what dj fuzz said? he calls me daughter'' cozy raised eyebrow ''you mean his youre dad'' she dont know that ''i dont know maybe his my lost dad i dont know that'' cozy found it weird too

dj fuzz went to his home ''damn i almost give the secret out'' he went to a photo album it was little girl it was cristal all right ''i wish i can tell her that am her dad why i couldnt'' he sigh twice ''she all grown up now...'' he look down ( SHAME )

back to cozy and cristal ''you should tak to him cristal maybe his youre dad'' cristal nodded and smile she gonna talk to dj fuzz or should i say her dad :3 dj fuzz heard his phone is cristal ''dj fuzz speaking'' cristal sigh she scared to ask if his her dad ''hello?'' dj fuzz was still in the phone

WILL SHE SAID IT OR SHOULD NOT ASK HIM ANYTHING?! FIND OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER


	11. Like Father And Daughter

Note: Hiiiiii o3o soooooooooo what up? ok cool am just chillin well enjoy the chapter :3 sorry if i wasnt updating but am back sorry if it short though

cristal nodded and smile she gonna talk to dj fuzz or should i say her dad :3 dj fuzz heard his phone is cristal ''dj fuzz speaking'' cristal sigh she scared to ask if his her dad ''hello?'' dj fuzz was still in the phone

''hi dj fuzz ummm... will you want to go a walk and talk about something'' dj fuzz heard this and looks down ''sure cristal everything for you'' cristal smile ''bye'' she hung up

''damn.. shes gonna ask about that i hope everything turn out great'' dj fuzz stand up

''i did it cozy we will talk about this'' cozy smile and eat a chocolate bar ''well i will be honest. he DOES look like you cristal'' cristal looks at cozy suprised she was putting her red boot ''really? we look a like'' cozy nodded happily cristal went to Dj fuzz house she knoc dj fuzz went to open the door ''oh hi cristal'' dj fuzz try to make a fake smile ''umm.. let go walk to the park dj fuzz'' she smile

dj fuzz and cristal went to the park ''so.. dj fuzz why do you call me daughter'' dj fuzz stop walking he heart beat fast than yours he shakes ''dj fuzz are you okay?'' she ask worry in her eyes dj fuzz nodded ''well the true is ummm... that'' cristal was waiting for the answer ''that what?'' dj fuzz took a breath ''well am youre...'' he cough ''dad'' he said it faster cristal was confused ''what?'' she ask dj fuzz took a another breath

''cristal am youre..'' he cough ''father...'' cristal widedned eyes ''why did you leave me...'' she have tears in her eyes dj fuzz look down ''because it better to live with youre granpa..'' he answer cristal left ''ok i see this didnt turn out good as i thought'' dj fuzz said it to himself

cristal went home crying of course cozy stand up ''what happened cristal'' she went to her room he sigh

daddles was upset while he watch dj fuzz and cristal talking ''damn it why? why him...'' he sigh ''i wish i can go back to past and change wait... i know'' evil smile came to his lips

WHAT DADDLES HAVE HIS MIND? WILL CRISTAL BE OK?


	12. Going To The Past

Note: well.. i have nothing to say to my note :( i was thinking this chapter forever so dont judge kay kay? lol..

daddles went to fluffy house

''fluffy can you make a time machine'' fluffy rolled eyes he knew that was daddles ''a time machine? why'' he ask confused why he need a time machine? ''to go to the past.. yeah the past'' fluffy just stared at him ''the past?'' daddles smirk and nodded ''fine i would build a time machine but you owe me ok?'' daddles smile fluffy went to his robot bear whatever that is ''daddles this will take a while..''

24 HOURS LATER YEAH RIGHT A WHILE!

daddles fall sleep fluffy have finish the time machine daddles wakes ''wow took forever to build it'' fluffy explained everything he need to do daddles didnt pay attetion though he just heard:

''daddle you have blah blah blah then blah blah blah you have to push the blah blah blah blah then activate blah blah if you want to blah blah blah go to blah blah blah ok?'' daddles just stared at him ''ok?'' fluffy smile and open the time machine door ''are you ready to go?'' fluffy ask daddles nodded fluffy kicks daddles to the time machine ''enjoy youre ride'' he smile happily

daddles felt that the time machine was like flying he went to the time machine window it was all purple?! ''what the heck?'' the time machine did a boom daddles carefully open the time machine door ''wow what happened to everyone'' everyone was a kid

sunbeam was holding a flower next to stardust, stardust was just licking a giant lollipop ( thats adorable...) cozy was building a mini robot bear and said ''yay'' ( cute lol ) he saw giggles wearing his glasses, chubby was there too he have a hat ''vote me for president when we grown up'' chubby said while he hold a drawing that said vote for me :) daddles saw goober wearing his helmet

''i am knight'' goober said it adorable, cuddles was just holding his teddy bear, trembles was wearing a cowboy hat and a cowboy boot, pudding was wearing a random hat and cutting a plant, colonel ketchup was just playing with his mini army toys, cop gordon was just dress as a police ''i wanna be a cop when i grown up'' he smile, twinkle was just riding in his bicicle, bubble was just hearing music with his headphones on, normal was rididng a book, nibble was just cooking something ''look guys i made cupcake'' he even saw himself running toward nibble and eat the cupcake he saw naughty bear too but he just was in his hut playing with his toy axe

''ummm... are you lost or something'' suprised that was doctor juggle all grown up ( this mean his old in the present LOL ) daddles widened eyes ''doctor juggle?'' he nodded ''yes that me you look like someone i know'' daddles smile nervous doctor juggle was looking at daddles eyes ''could you stop looking at me'' doctor juggle step back

''well am doctor juggle i like to help bears who are sad,angry or insane i like to make friends too you know?'' daddles smile he thoughs ''were cristal she suposed to be here hmmm... oh yeah she wasnt on perfection island''

''youre name?'' doctor juggle ask daddles widened eyes he cant tell his name that will ruined everything ''my name is.. penny yeah penny'' doctor juggle smile ''nice to meet you penny'' daddles smile he went to go back to the time machine to go

he went to Tropical Island he saw a little girl wearing a red lazo and a red boot ''wait shes a child i cant do that'' he sigh he thinks, he know what to do he have to...

WHAT WILL DADDLES DO? HEHEHEHE :3


	13. Going To The Future

Note: sorry if i wanst updating all that blah blah well you got right here so enjoy it if you dont like dont read the crap ok? ;3 and Mathew is that youre name? sorry about the grammar am not perfect. thanks for review it though

he know what to do he have to... he went back to the stupid time machine and push a button that says future daddles smile at the sweet idea ''this gonna be soooo cool'' he push it playfully the stupid time machine went trembling and fly very fast. daddles was gonna puke but he swallow it ( again ew ) the time machine have stop. he open the door and puke he cough ''well at least am here am gonna look for myself''

he went to his house to check him in the future he stalk the future daddles in the window ''let see what his doing'' the future daddles was talking to future Pudding

( ok i sometimes think that pudding is a girl so shes a girl in this story dont judge or cry ok? )

future daddles give future pudding flowers this make daddles blush ''why me is giving flowers to pudding i need check more...'' future pudding just smile and give a big hug that almost let future daddles get hurt. guess what future daddles and future pudding give a kiss even tongue too daddles was jaw dropped seeing that

''i never realised that.. pudding is.. wait a minute that mean am not with cristal'' he was sad hearing himself saiying it he accept it ''now i will check naughty i bet his more depressed than before'' he smile

daddles went to naughty bear hut, you know what weird? his hut is calm nothing happened when daddles was there weird.. naughty always go outside and kick the hell out of daddles. he went stalking to naughty window and saw future cristal there ''what shes doing there though it she captured again?'' future naughty bear step close that made daddles whimpers future cristal smile

daddles obvious was jealous his confused. why he was with pudding could he fall in love with pudding?! this mean that cristal and naughty bear are together in the future he couldnt believe it. his naughty and shes nice how coukd they be together?!

daddles felt something, it calls anger and jealous he kicks the tree angrily that made the tree falls

he wonder what happen to doctor juggle he went there he saw a old man ''hello there'' daddles was suprised seeing doctor juggle so old ''hi ummm... can i ask you something i think i have jealousy issues'' doctor juggles goes to sit to his desk and daddles sit down too ''what with youre anger and jealousy issues'' daddles breath ''well i am jealous because.. i saw cristal so happy with naughty i couldnt help it I-I-I love her doctor juggle'' ( awww this make me sad too :( ) daddles is crying,shaking doctor juggle felt sad and glad to help him

''sir sometimes we have to accept it. do you want her to be happy?'' daddles nodded ''then let her go she is with another she see youre feeling toward her. she could be with you sir'' daddles dont want to lose her like that he sigh and decided to make her happy ''thanks doctor juggle'' doctor juggles smile ''youre welcome'' daddles left, he cry,shake,sniff honesty he want to kill himself but he knew he have a future he stop crying

he went to the time machine going back home where he belongs


	14. While Daddles Was Gone

Note: Hiiiiiii again hmmm... what happen to the bear while daddles was gone? this is crazy was my friend idea ok enjoy :3 i was typing this while listened to lady gaga by monster it a good song hehehehe

cozy went to cristal room ''hey..'' he slowly said cristal just covered herself with her pillow ''hey cozy'' cozy sigh ''i know youre upset and i kinda call dj fuzz in here'' cristal remove the pillow of her face ''why?'' wow she was serius this time cozy try think ''because you guys need to resolve this problem'' dj fuzz just wall in cristal just ignore him ''come on cristal'' cozy sigh twice ''well dj fuzz youre daughter shes sad'' cristal looks at cozy and give the middle finger ( LOL ) cozy jaw dropped ''who said you have permission to do that hmmm?'' dj fuzz spoke while he sit next to cristal cozy know that they were gonna yelled,insult, dad and daughter moment he left

he though ''i hope everything turn out calm and peace'' he then went to watch tv and eat nachos

back to dj fuzz and cristal. cristal just ignore what he said ''dont ignore me i said who said you have permission to do that'' she smirk ''who else? myself!'' she look at her dad and turn away dj fuzz jaw dropped he couldnt believe that his daughter she yelled to him ''dont you dare yelled like that cristal!'' he yelled back that made cozy whimpers hearing the screaming between cristal and dj fuzz. cristal shake with anger ''i have permission to yelled like that you wanna know why?! BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT WITH ME WHEN I WAS A KID!'' she turn away cristal was sooo angry dj fuzz stand up ''missy since i show up youre not allowed to yelled back at me''

cristal shake with anger ''why youre here you dont even care. Y-You left me when i was a little g-g-girl and i will yell at you if i need to!'' she yelled again dj fuzz jaw dropped ( oh my god this make me sad :( ) cristal cry she covered her eyes while dj fuzz realise that this is his fault he knew he cant win her daughter when he left her. he just leave her alone in her room

cozy stand up ''so everything turn out ok'' he shook his head no cozy sigh ''let me just talk to her dj fuzz'' dj fuzz spoke ''you know cozy? youre a good friend with my daughter'' cozy blush ''hehehehe thanks'' he smile while blushing dj fuzz smile back

cozy went to see cristal ''can i coming in?'' he ask cristal nodded sadly looking down ''you shouldnt yelled like that. you guys need to start over you know?'' he sit next to cristal looking in her eyes ''i will be honest i dont have a dad. but if did have one i give him a chance'' cozy clean cristal tears he smile ''youre telling me that i should give him a chance?'' cristal finally speak cozy nodded smiling ''well yeah maybe he change cristal. maybe he could give you that love that you didnt have when you were a girl'' cozy just look at her eyes his though ''her eyes are beautiful...''

cozy start to speak ''ummm... i think um'' cristal just waited what cozy was gonna tell her cozy heard was beating fast ''i think i love you...'' he whispered close his eyes he put his lips into her lips cristal gasp and blush

( OOOOOooooooOOOOOO )

dj fuzz was hearing it in the door he widened eyes when he heard it now her little girl have a boyfriend he sigh he hope that cozy wont hurt her or he will hurt him

cozy open his eyes they done kissing cristal just jaw dropped cozy smile. he stand up and leaving her jaw dropped in her room. dj fuzz was there cozy jumps a bit ''y-you were listened to it'' dj fuzz nodded he blush ''well am gonna warned you.. if you hurt my little girl heart i will hurt you back eh'' dj fuzz pointed to him, cozy nodded ''uh o-ok'' he sleep

cozy think about this. what if cristal didnt love him back? this make him scared a bit he imagine him with cristal. cristal got out of her room he jumps a bit ''ummm cristal am sorry what i did there'' cristal thinks about it and she like the kiss though ( lol ) cristal then smile

''it ok cozy..'' she whispered like cozy did. he blush she touch his cheecks she came closer to cozy this make cozy blush more ''you know i kinda like it cozy'' she whispered to cozy ears he blush ''ummm... really you do?'' she nodded and smile. they look at each other eyes and kiss

( if naughty bear seee this he will punish cozy for sure hehehehe )

naughty bear was gonna tell his feeling to cristal until he see that ( you know ok? ) he shakes in anger he left he trow the rose on the floor he walks away to his house


	15. Drinking Too Much

Note: hmmm... -sigh- i have nothing to say to my note :( well here you have youre damn chapter enjoy i guess and this was my memory when my friend was in a party drunk -_- shes annoying when she was drunk lol :3

he blush again when she kiss him. cristal was drinking too much ( wow this mean she was drunk eh? ) that why she kiss cozy ''sooo you wanna make out in the bed'' cozy knew she was drunk because she have whiskey in here paws ''ok you need to stop drinking cristal'' cristal drinks cozy snap the bottle cristal smirk ''what was that all about?'' she almost gonna fall in the ground cozy got her he sigh ''youre drunk cristal take a rest'' cristal laugh she fall to the chair. she broke the chair cozy jumps a bit he sigh ''this mean she didnt love me she was only drunk'' cristal was singing in the floor

''what dj fuzz gonna say about this?'' he though dj fuzz was gone. it was only him and cristal. he scared little what if she rape him? he gulps she stand up cozy step back ''so wanna have sex with me?'' cozy shook his head no ''why i though you love me'' cozy smirk ''ummm... youre too drunk you know?'' she laugh ''i dont care'' cozy widened eyes she step closer he step back ''step back cristal'' she smile cozy have idea ''all i need to do make her sleep but how?'' cozy grab cristal ''are you taking me to bed to have sex'' he blush ''noo... am taking to you bed to sleep''

''awwwwww...'' she whined that made cozy rolled eyes he trow her in the bed ''sleep cristal'' cristal look at cozy ''i dont wanna'' she whined he sigh ''then what do you want'' cristal look at cozy evil smile ''a kiss'' he sigh twice ''do you have something else in youre mind'' she smile again ''well you make me love'' he widened eyes he knew a kiss is better than making love

he kiss her in the cheeck ''now go to sleep'' cristal smirk ''but on the lips'' he rolled eyes and slowly kiss her ''now go to sleep'' she smile ''sure i will'' she covered herself with pillow he breath he glad that over someone knoc the door he open the door. he gasp he widened eyes

it was naughty bear with a giant axe he step back he go to cristal room she wakes up ''ugh youre wake'' she nodded ''what youre wake you supossed to sleep with me'' he blush ''noo go back to sleep'' he heard knoc in the door she smirk ''youre boring'' she open the door ''what are you doing get back in here it dangerous'' she look at cozy ''seee youre boring to play with'' cozy rolled eyes and grab her

''hey let me go asshole'' she was swearing and cursing ''hey shhhhh'' she kick him in the eyes ''AHHHHHH!'' he scream in pain he got black eye naughty heard it and evil smile ''oh no why you soooo drunk cristal'' cristal smile ''cuz i like it deal with it bitch'' cristal saw naughty bear ''well since youre not fun am gonna play with another one'' wait cozy was confused play with another one? ''oh no youre soo.. female dog yeah female dog'' cristal punch cozy in the face

''ugh she hit harder when she drunk'' he put his hand in the head cristal smile ''hey you wanna play?'' she ask to naughty bear cozy run ''hey cristal go to sleep'' she look at cristal ''no'' she answer cozy jaw dropped naughty bear he didnt know what she meant ''come on cristal go to bed'' she shook his head head no he sigh ''see you have to learn how to be a badass but you wasted it red'' he call cozy red?

naughty bear knew what that means he blush ''so wanna play with me in the bed'' she grab naughty paws he blush ''damn it why she drinks too much'' she kiss naughty bear cozy have a idea he bring a music box and play it ''ok this should work though'' she was gonna close her eyes ''i dont want to'' she already fall in sleep in the sofa ''am so sorry about that naughty even ketchup couldnt stop her. he run away'' naughty made a mistake to come here this mean cristal kiss him while she was drunk ''so what bring you here though?''

he went to cristal body she wakes up ''uhhhh my head hurts what happen'' cozy claps his paws ''well you kinda kiss me while you were drunk. did you know you cursed alot.. you kiss naughty too and then you fall asleep'' she blush ''am sorry about that cozy and naughty'' she stand up and hug both ''well did you enjoy kissing naughty hmmm?'' he whispered to while raising eyebrows. cristal slap cozy arm ''ouch... that hurts'' then she look at naughty she smile he blush he gave the rose to her ''wow thanks'' cozy smile he leave the two love birds alone

they didnt say nothing just staring eyes she smell the rose is a real one she laugh a bit naughty bear smile he hug her. she smile and kiss naughty bear cheeks he blush cozy was watching ( i once did that to my friend hehehehehe ) he touch his cheeks where cristal kiss him he smile. she close her eyes and she was gonna say something but naughty kiss her. she obvius blush and gasp

OOOoooooOOOOO THOSE LOVE BIRDS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HEHEHEHE ;3


	16. Changing Color And Dares

Note: i reliase that pudding is pink like cristal lets change her to wait is a suprised hehehe found out what color is she now

naughty bear left cristal jaw dropped ( she did the same reaction lol ) cozy went moon walking ''so do you enjoy the kiss eh?'' he mock her while raising eyebrow cristal close her mouth and slap his arm ''ouch... stop doing that'' she rolled eyes ''whatever'' she start looking at her color fur she seen to be annoying seen it pink there already a pink bear and thats pudding ''cozy where do you change color of youre fur?'' cozy look at her weird ''but youre fine'' she smirk ''just tell me or i slap youre arm again'' he rolled eyes ''go talk to doctor or whatever but why you want to change youre color you dont like it'' she nodded and went to the door

she went to the doctor ''can you change the color of my fur?'' he look at her color fur pink ''it look cute on you why you need to change it?'' she smirk ''because i dont like it anymore'' doctor was looking what color fit her he pick the color ''i dont have alot of color but this color fits you great'' she look at the color ''do you have another'' he shook his head no she sigh ''fine but it will look great on me right?'' he nodded ''ok lets get start it''

AFTER CHANGING THE COLOR OF HER FUR WHATEVER THATS IS

''ok i done look at the mirror'' she look at the mirror ''wow i look weird on black'' yup the color is black fur doctor smile ''well have fun with it'' she went to her house ''cristal is that you?! youre fur is black'' cozy panic seeing her color black ''doctor donst have alot of colors so this is the color'' cozy touches her fur ''well i will be honest it look good on you but nobody will know you because of the color'' someone knoc the door cozy open

it was chubby

''weres cristal?'' he saw the black fur ''hmmm... who is that black bear'' she smile ''its me cristal chubby'' chubby raised a eyebrow ''youre not her shes pink fur youre black fur'' she rolled eyes ''am cristal look'' she put the lazo on chubby now know that her ''what happen to youre fur cristal?'' cozy explained everything about it to chubby ''ok i get it now'' cristal smile ''but you look weird on black'' she smirk chubby just smile ''so what bring you here'' he give a mayor poster or whatever to cristal and cozy ''seriusly?'' cozy just got annoyed about it

chubby just smile ''vote for me hehehe'' he left ''do you think naughty bear know that you'' she just look at cozy ''well you know what? i dont know'' cozy just laugh ''wait are you guys a couple? :3'' cozy is mocking cristal just slap his arm ''ouch seriusly?!'' she smile ''so now what youre gonna do?'' she never think about that ''i dont know what do you wanna do?'' he thinks ''i dont know hang out with conelel ketchup i guess'' cristal raised eyebrow ''hang out with conelel ketchup wow..'' cozy widened eyes ''cristal you have a dirty mind nooo! were just friend not that'' cristal laugh

''COZY AND CONELEL KETCHUP SITTING IN A TREE KISSING'' she laugh cozy jaw dropped '''nooooo were not that damn it...'' she just smile ''admit it you like him :3 you just shy to admit it'' cozy rolled eyes

''cozy i dare you to kiss conelel ketchup if you kiss him i give you hmmm.. let say i can buy you a dinner in youre favorite restaurant. if you dont kiss him then you buy me a dinner at my favorite restaurant deal?'' cozy face palm hearing the dare ''what kind sick dare is that'' cristal smile ''well is the bestest dare i ever challenge to someone so youre gonna do it or chicken around'' he just smirk but he kinda seen conelel ketchup almost touching him ''fine deal.. but only this time am not gonna do that again...''

''wait till naughty knows this'' she smile cozy sigh


	17. Thinking About It

Note: like always i have nothing to say to my note let say here the chapter for you enjoy :P

''cozy i dare you to kiss conelel ketchup if you kiss him i give you hmmm.. let say i can buy you a dinner in youre favorite restaurant. if you dont kiss him then you buy me a dinner at my favorite restaurant deal?'' cozy face palm hearing the dare ''what kind sick dare is that'' cristal smile ''well is the bestest dare i ever challenge to someone so youre gonna do it or chicken around'' he just smirk but he kinda seen conelel ketchup touching him ''fine deal.. but only this time am not gonna do that again...''

''wait till naughty knows this'' she smile cozy sigh

''am gonna bring the camara if you want to watch the kiss between you and conelel ketchup :3''cozy smirk ''cant you just stop mocking on me it not funny anymore..'' cristal smile ''you mock at me i mock you back'' cozy rolled eyes ''whatever cristal'' she smile ''when youre going that date'' cozy raised eyebrow ''it not a date cristal it just hang out with conelel ketchup and others'' he put his pawn in his hips cristal rolled eyes ''what if is a date'' she smile

''cristal that weird'' he was put his blue helmet ''you have a helmet?'' he nodded ''since i was teaming up with ketchup'' cristal smile ''see you adore him...'' he sigh ''you will never get it'' cristal smirk ''fine.. but you have to kiss him anyway i still have my fun'' he rolled eyes he remember the day conelel ketchup touching him...

FLASH BACK

''hey ketchup sup?'' conelel ketchup just stare at him ''why you call ketchup?'' cozy smile ''because youre fur is red'' ( in panic in paradise conelel ketchup is red i just like him red ) ''and youre last name is ketchup'' conelel ketchup just smile ''you still have the helmet'' he nodded ''of course youre the one who gave me the helmet'' he smile ''so anything news about naughty bear'' his shook his head no

he sigh he start walks in circle around cozy he touches cozy helmet ''what are you doing ketchup?'' cozy just feel awkward and blush ''am just looking at you..'' he touches cozy body ''oh..'' he breath conelel ketchup just touch cozy leg. cozy blush ''did you know you blush alot cozy..'' he shakes conelel ketchup came closer to cozy face and touches his cheeks but it was interrupted with the alert noise

''aww.. i didnt have my fun maybe i can play with you later'' cozy blush and step back conelel kechup left ''oh my god he was gonna rape me'' cozy just feel awkward and left

FLASH END

that worry him alot he sigh ''what youre thinking about. i know youre thinking about conelel ketchup are you? :3'' he sigh twice ''seriusly were just friend just stop cristal'' she smile ''fine i will stop but remember you have kiss him or else'' she did a evil smile

cozy just sigh


	18. Doing The Dare

Note: i kinda make ketchup yaoi and so as cozy i always think about a cozy x ketchup though but i know that will never happened :/ i will say my line ''thats depressing'' if you dont like yaoi or something like that dont read the chapter understand?! lol enjoy :3

cozy is ready to it. he always wanted to eat chicken wings he heard that those are extremely delicius. he imagine him eating those chicken wings he smile to himself

''hey cozy are you ok? you just stand there like 12 minutes'' private pickles just ruined cozy imagination zone ''oh hi pickles'' private pickles smile ''i though you arent coming cozy'' cozy widened his eyes he did said he didnt want to come ''i change plans.. i decide to show up hehehe'' he laugh of nervius. private pickles smile ''great to know'' he walks away. cristal was hideing in the bush recording it she whispered ''wheres conelel ketchup?'' she look around and see ketchup

''sweet here it comes'' she whispered again

''cozy i though you said youre not coming'' ketchup spoke ''i decide to show up..'' ketchup always loved his sweet voice but he knew cozy felt weird ketchup could feel it ''are you ok cozy?'' cozy nodded and smile ''am fine as always ketchup'' ketchup knew that was a fake smile he smirk ''i know you something wrong with you cozy you can tell me what wrong were buddys'' cozy smirk

''ketchup please am fine can you leave me alone for awhile..'' ketchup sigh ''fine.. but sooner i will know what wrong with you'' ketchup walk always cozy sigh and look down ''hey youre ok?'' cristal show up with the camara still recording ''cristal am not ok with this'' he smirk cristal hugs him ''well i better hide or conolel ketchup see me'' she went to hide behind the tree recording

private killgore came ''hey cozy wanna eat?'' cozy turn to look private killgore ''sure why not'' he did the same fake smile he follow killgore to the fridge and made sandwitches ''cozy do you like youre sandwitch or it because i put alot of butter?'' cozy just stared at the sandwitch ''not the sandwitch is ok killgore'' he eat the sandwitch so as killgore

cozy done eating his sandwitch he went outside again and breath ketchup went outside he saw cozy staring at the moon ''cozy just tell me was wrong...'' ketchup speak was next to cozy. cozy just ignore him ''dont tell me youre gonna ignore cozy?'' cozy keep ignore his best friend ''i know why youre acting weird.. because that day i was touching you right?'' cozy just stared at ketchup ''you almost rape me..'' cozy finally speak and stare at ketchup ''well cozy is youre fault for being cute'' cozy said nothing just staring at ketchup

and then look away ketchup sigh ''look am sorry for touching you'' cozy ignores him ''i wont accept it..'' cozy speak ketchup was shock hearing his best friend saiying that ''D-dont you dare say that'' cozy stare at him ''i love you but it donst mean we should stop being friends cozy!'' ketchup yelled cozy ignores him ''look at me in the eyes cozy!'' he yelled again cozy stare at him

''you will listened me good! i did it because i fucking love you but noooo you just ignore the shit did you know i try to kiss you the whole fucking time. i sometime think that you love me back'' ketchup pointed to him. ketchup was crying but cozy didnt realise

''you though it wrong'' cozy look away ketchup was shooked ''i cant believe you cozy..'' cozy look down ketchup cant do this anymore he push cozy at the wall cozy try to free himself ''what are you doing ketchup?!'' he try to free himself but ketchup put his paw on his arm. ketchup was stronger than cozy. ''remember i said that am gonna play with you later'' ketchup smile cozy just stare at him ketchup put his black sunglasses on

''i know you love me cozy you just dont wanna show it'' he start touching cozy cheeks ''why youre doing this to me ketchup'' ketchup smile ''because i love you cozy'' he grab cozy cheeks and kiss him

cristal was jaw dropped still recording ''damn it i though he wouldnt kiss him... this means i lose now i have to but the food'' she left was mad to lose the dare

ketchup start touching cozy butt while kissing. cozy pushes ketchup both was breathing for that stupid long kiss ''i hate you..'' cozy speak and step back ketchup smile ''i love you...'' cozy did a disliked face ''i cant believe that my best friend loves me for sex. ketchup am not youre toy for you to play with..'' ketchup smirk he sigh ''cozy i still love you'' cozy shakes anger and punches ketchup in the face and crying ''stop loving me you piece of shit!''

ketchup was shock that he hit him in the face and call him piece of shit ''oh am sorry cozy for being secretely in love with you'' he run away cozy sigh he went to walks to his home the unibear appered infront of him ''move'' the unibear didnt move ''MOVE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE'' he yelled and cursed to the unibear. the poor unibear was insane have bubbles in his head he fast move

he sigh he touches unibears blonde hair the unibear was not insane anymore he smile and disapered cozy went home ''so did you love it?'' cristal ask cozy smirk ''no.. but i still have chicken wings'' she rolled eyes ''yeah you still have that''

cozy went to his room and lock it


	19. A Album Book And Sorry

Note: Hiiiii PandaLuver13 have returned well heres the amazing chapter you want it hehehehehe enjoy

cozy went to his room and lock it

cristal was raising eyebrow ''i wonder what wrong with him'' she smile to herself and go to cozy room ''hey cozy i will go to naughty hou-WHAT THE FLUFF?!'' cozy was holding a teddy bear may be scared conelel ketchup did to him cristal face palm ''everything will be fine'' cozy repeated it again and again cristal smirk ''come on cozy that was just a kiss it wasnt that bad'' cozy stand up cristal jumps a bit ''cristal he touch my ass, do you think am ok with that?!'' cristal smile ''i didnt know he touch youre butt hehehehehe'' she laugh cozy got annoyed about it ''get out of my room''

cozy kick cristal out of the room ''geez.. like it the end of the world'' cristal sarcastic. went to go naughty house cuddles was weird his ear were going fast ''cristal he will kill you dont go'' cristal raised eyebrow ''but am always get out fine..'' cuddles smirk ''seriusly he will snap at 5 minutes'' cristal rolled eyes and start walking

''dont say i warned you'' cuddles sigh. cristal went to naughty hut she touches the dead flower ''why he let that poor flower die in the shadows'' her thoughs it was night at 9:16 pm she sigh and knoc the door ''naughty am here to bring youre favorite cake..'' she smile and lie naughty fast open the door cristal smile ''i know that work'' naughty felt embarrest for fall into cristal trick he did a wtf face she smile ''i know sorry i trick you'' naughty smile to his first girlfriend

cristal see naughty room. she saw a book, she smile ''what is this book?'' she was curius to know naughty was sweaty that she found his album book. cheeks flushed cristal didnt even know that naughty was blushing she open the door and saw some pictures ''it that a unibear'' cristal sound interest to know naughty nodded, she smile. cristal turn the page all she could see is defluffing a bear named bubbles luckily his still alive she did a duck face. ''naughty sometimes you need to control those ''naughty issues'' hmmm...'' naughty know what that means he nodded smiling for the first time

cristal turn the next page. was a empty page she look at naughty. finally cristal mind have a idea

''naughty you can picture us to put it to the album book'' wow naughty never think about that he nodded and find his camara at the box. he found it. it was grey and old they take the picture an glue it to the album book she kiss naughty cheeks. naughty just smile. naughty pokes cristal nose

meanwhile cozy at his room. after what ketchup did to cozy, he was trembling and thinking about it. someone knoc the door he jumps a bit to heard the door and he open it..

was conolel ketchup...

he widened eyes and run to his room and lock it. ketchup just sigh ''come on cozy am not gonna hurt you..'' he try to open the door, he kick the door it was open now ''cozy...'' cozy was covering himself with a pillow ''leave me alone'' finally cozy speak ketchup grab the pillow and trow it ''look am sorry for what i did'' ketchup smirk, cozy step back ''i dont know how to forgive you ketchup..'' ketchup widened eyes ''i promise i wont do that anymore we can be friend like we use to be i dont want to lose you cozy..'' cozy look away and go to the kitchen ketchup follows him ''cozy please..'' kethup hug cozy behind. cozy pushes him

''dont hug me ketchup'' ketchup looks down ''i know what i did was so wrong forgive..'' cozy turn to look at like cozy thinks about it ''ok i will forgive you..'' ketchup looks at cozy and runs to cozy, ketchup hugs him.. ketchup smeel his neck that made cozy blush ''uhh... ketchup'' ketchup hugs cozy harder. cozy almost cozy couldnt breath ''k-ketchup'' he couldnt breath ketchup let cozy go

''sowwy'' ketchup smile cozy smile back ''ketchup..'' ketchup turn to look at cozy ''do you still love me'' ketchup blush ''yes why?'' he look down cozy touches his face to face ketchup, cozy smile ''i cant make out with you and be youre boyfriend but i can do this'' cozy slowly kiss ketchup cheeks. ketchup face palm and blush ( awwwww... lol ) ''thanks cozy..'' cozy smiles ''youre welcome my friend'' ketchup smiles back

AWWWW I ADD A HAPPY ENDING BUT IS NOT OVER YET HEHEHEHE...


	20. It Ends Here

Note: if you read [chapter 5: Punishment] you will realise that stardust die.. :( i did stardust funeral this is my fault that he die.. i think this is the end let get this over with enjoy :D super longer this time. this might from the movie frozen lol i think forever so respect me

since stardust die sunbeam was hurt that he even listened to sad song. he cry,suffer and he sometimes cut his paws a little ''why my brother have to die like this'' he said to himself while he was sniffing around. he wanted to watch television, he start to watch the television he cry a little. the bears made the funeral for their friend stardust. sunbeam invited everyone except naughty bear. sunbeam know that naughty bear was the one who defluff his brother.

cristal know that stardust die because of naughty bear ''what youre going to do naughty?'' naughty bear have flowers he give it to cristal ''what is it for?'' naughty bear pointed to the funeral ''oh i see i will give it to him and tell this is from you'' naughty bear smile and nodded he feel bad for defluff sunbeam brother stardust he decide to stay since he never been invite to other bears fun. cristal looks down and then up

cozy was invite it to stardust funeral ''i feel sorry for stardust though..'' cozy was next to cristal walking to see stardust funeral cristal sigh ''yeah me too cozy..'' everyone was in the funeral some of them were crying. cozy and cristal sit next to ketchup ''hey cristal and cozy'' ketchup wave he was just happy to see them ''hey ketchup..'' cozy smiles cristal sit down her thoughs ''hmmm... i think ketchup still loves cozy'' she smile to herself. everybody was silence went to the dead body of stardust. cristal sigh and went to sunbeam ''hey sunbeam are you ok?'' he sniff and nodded

''ummm... sunbeam those flower are from naughty he feel bad for stardust and you his really sorry for what he did'' cristal give the flower to sunbeam. sunbeam was shaking in anger and trow the flower at the floor ''i hate him..'' cristal pick the flower and put it at the table ''sorry...'' she goes to her sit sunbeam was obvius angry thoughs came in his minds ''i hate you naughty bear i will get you back for this...'' he sigh and covered his face

everyone was silence some of them was crying and looking down. everyone give flowers to stardust body giggles was trembling sadly his best friend just die. he cry too and look at the body of stardust he went back to his sit cozy looks down ''i cant believe stardust it gone forever..'' cristal and ketchup looks at cozy tears in his eyes ketchup and cristal hugs him ''guys i-i always wanted to know what he does everyday because when i invite him he said no he have things to do'' cristal was curius too what he do all day?

the funeral was over everyone left except sunbeam. he still watching the dead body of stardust might be crying while cristal, cozy and ketchup was searching stardust room ''nothing'' ketchup reply cristal sigh and hit the walk with her own head. a book falls the tittle of the book said:

Magic Spells 101

''magic?!'' cozy was suprised he think that stardust his a witch ''guys do you know what this means'' ketchup reply ''he read this stupid book stardust might be a nerd like bubbles'' cozy rolled eyes ''nooo ketchup his a witch'' ketchup and cristal start to look at cozy and then laugh at his face ''hhehehehe youre making cry cozy'' ketchup said it while laughing ''his a witch hahahahahaha'' cristal start to laugh harder cozy raised eyebrow ''yeah yeah stop laughing'' cozy is tired hearing mocking on him they stop laughing

cozy start to read book ''look at this OOOoooooOOO ok here i go lokpa bring me a hamburger with cheese topaka'' a blue magic dust came from cozy paws everyone gasp appeared a hamburger with cheese he take a bite ''oh my god this is awesome'' ketchup open his eyes ''let me see that cozy'' ketchup took the book he smile to himself ''i like this one.. i will do this ok Mkiuafree Cozy lopsiusas'' a red dust blow cozy face. oh my god cozy cuddles shoulder ketchup ''i love you..'' cozy reply with eyes of a heart ketchup smile to himself cristal raied eyebrow ''bring him back ketchup''

''awww... i like this cozy cristal'' cristal put her paw in her hips ''fine'' ketchup claps cozy open his eyes and release he cuddles ketchup shoulder ''what on earth am doing'' ketchup smile cozy step back cristal took the book ''let me try'' she read the book ''ok let try that ok'' cristal breath and start the spell ''Bring the ice in my heart and soul ICE POWER'' while saiying it came a sky blue color dust and blow in her body

cozy stare everyone ''nothing happened cristal. so this mean his a witch eh'' cristal start to watch her body everywhere ''i guess nothing happened oh my god we should never do this something bad is gonna happened...'' cristal seen worry with this spell. she feel cold on the inside and her paws are cold too though weird.

she touches everybody result to be cold now shes super worry. nibbles delivery cupcake to cristal '' i hope she likes my cupcake i made'' he went to her door nibbles knoc the door. she didnt answer the door ''dont come in nibbles!'' she yelled nibbles come in jaw dropped and dropped the delicus cupcake on the floor. the entire room frozen and ice nibbles gasp ''what happened cristal?!''

she sit to the corner she breath icy ''nibbles.. i dont know'' nibbles touches cristal head ''youre soo cold you need hot water come'' nibbles help cristal to stand up and go to the bathroom. he trow cristal hot water he touches her head again ''wow keep cold who did this to you?'' cristal thinks it was the stupid book the speel she went running to the door every step she take the floor was snow

a unibear appered cristal went running. cristal breath and touches the unibear, the poor unibear became a ice. she gasp ''why..'' she see her paws are cold. cristal went running. Perfection Island start snowing because of cristal, daddles notice the snow ''wait this is a island there no snow in here or is it?'' daddles see the snow, he see cristal running. he see the floor frozen ''wow..''

she still running cozy and ketchup was in the disco eating nachos and french fries ketchup was putting alot of ketchup at the french fries ''you really like ketchup dont you ketchup?'' ketchup nodded. cristal slowly first step in the disco. faster the floor was frozen cozy and ketchup look around seeing cristal cold and breathing ice ''oh my gore trhe speel work'' cozy smile ketchup touches cristal head it cold as winter ''wow shes cold we have to unfroze her cozy'' cozy nodded cristal breath ice ''nibbles.. try everything'' they both gasped

''we have to do something, we have to get that stupid book the entire island will be ice and snow whatever that is'' cozy while saiying put his paws in the damn air

while naughty was in his peaceful hut until he feel freezing he grab a black jacket. he goes outside oh my god snow everywhere he though this was a island. maybe a bear did this no they couldnt be that dumb or are they? naughty want to find out more about this he will punish the bear who did this. he went to door and left he went outside it was snow too, twinkles made a snowman and add a carrot to make it a nose. he went hiding in the bushes

of course no one want to see a teddy bear who kills and scares others teddy bears

naughty went to hide in the tree. he see cop gordon watching the snow ''holy cupcake i though this was a island'' the same though as naughty he eats the snow and spit it ''too cold...'' cop gordon reply. cozy, ketchup and cristal went running and cop gordon stop them ''WOW WOW SLOW DOWN do you know you guys are going to fast?'' ketchup rolled eyes ''old man we dont have time for this'' cop gordon was mad ''am giving you three a ticket'' the three bears sigh

naughty see cristal shaking, freezing and breathing ice ''what wrong with you cristal you dont look so good'' he touches cristal. ''OH MY GOD YOURE FREEZING are you ok?'' cristal fur is turning a little blue ''you need a hospital youre turning a little blue...'' cop gordon reply cozy put his helmet ''can you free us'' cozy ask. cop gordon stand there nothing ''well am taking that freezing girl to the hospital shes turning blue because of the cold''

cop gordon grab cristal paws and take her in the hospital. naughty widened eyes and worry about cristal he follows cristal and cop gordon, while ketchup and cozy are looking for the book. cop gordon reliase that cristal every step the floor became frozen he thoughs ''shes the one who froze the island?'' she trips and cop gordon help her to stand up ''youre ok?'' cristal nodded slowly cop gordon give her a red jacket ''to keep you warm'' he smile cristal smile back

''thanks for helping me.. cop gordon'' she try to reply cop gordon looks at her fur she turning a little white he reply ''youre the one who froze the island'' she look down and nodded he gasp naughty gasp too ''how?!'' cop gordon couldnt believe that

''well this a long story. the funeral of stardust i kinda wanna know what he does everyday. i found a book that said magic 101 whatever'' she cough ice and continue ''and i found a spell that i didnt know well i know now what that spell does..'' she look down cop gordon look suprised ketchup and cozy show up cristal look up ''do you guys find the stupid cure?'' they both the face nop she sigh ice. ''well go to the hospital young lady'' cop gordon reply

cristal went to the hospital ''wow shes cold'' the doctor reposnd cop gordon smile ''i know right'' cop gordon was drinking cofe he have a idea ''drinks this cristal'' cop gordon give cristal a hot coco. when she touches the hot coco she froze it, everyone gasp. ''get out of the hospital'' some random bear reply crista run away from the hospital

naughty show up infront of cristal ''what are.. you doing?..'' cristal try to reply, she cough ice. naughty touches her cold cheeks almost froze his paw, naughty hugs her he almost was gonna turn into a giant ice. cristal just sigh ''there no use am gonna die alone'' cristal go sit in the tree have tears in her beautiful face. cristal sniff, naughty clean her tears ''dont touch me.. youre gonna end up ice..'' she cough naughty was sad he touches her cheek twice, his start to turn to a ice he didnt care how dangerous was touching cristal, he just want her

he kissed her in the cheeks. naughty have a idea he sprinted to his hut she gasp ''wheres youre going?'' she ask, shes crying she covered her eyes to not let the other bears see her cry

while pudding was putting a sweather daddles was there ''hey pudding..'' in a sexy voice ( LOL ) pudding turn around and see him ''hi daddles what bring you here'' she smile, daddles looking down he didnt said a word ''daddles?'' daddles didnt said nothing he went closer to pudding. she blush ''uhh.. daddles?'' daddles touch her butt and squish it, she blush harder and pushes him ''what are you doing daddles'' he smile ''am making you mine..'' pudding blush again

daddles come closer to pudding ''so want to be mine forever..'' his still have his sexy voice on ( i wish my bf do that to me hehehe ) pudding blush ''yes daddles.. I-I i wanna be youres'' she whispered to daddles. he smile he touches her butt again ( too much butt right? ) pudding blush ''do you like it when i touch youre butt'' pudding blush twice and nodded. they look at each other eyes and kiss ''i love you..'' daddles whispered to her little ears ''i love you too'' she whispered back

daddles grabs her ''where do you taking me?'' she ask, he smile ''am taking you to bed my sweet heart'' his sweet voice made pudding blush ''O-ok...'' while they were ''mating'' at the bed

ketchup and cozy are looking for the cure for cristal ''i think i know cozy'' he breath ketchup just tired ''what ketchup?'' he ask to ketchup ''it true love...'' ketchup whispered cozy widened eyes the cute is naughty

cristal was still there in tree ketchup and cozy went running to her ''we know the cure cristal wow you look awful..'' cozy see her freezing,shaking and breathing ''what the.. cure'' she cough ketchup respond ''is true love'' cristal open her eyes and stand up start walking slow ''am going to you naughty..'' cozy and ketchup help her to walk to naughty hut

naughty was finding something he found a rose, he was gonna give her this when he have the chance now this is his chance and kick the door sprinted to cristal. she strips ''i cant.. walk anymore..'' she cough again ketchup and cozy help to get up ''go cristal you need to stay alive i dont want to watch you die'' cozy reply crying a little ketchup hugs him ''she wont die in our paws like this''

cristal trying to stand up but falls to the ground only option she scrawls ''i need to get to... naughty'' she cough again naughty see her crawling toward him ''naughty the cure is true love..'' she kissed naughty on the lips ( ooooOOOoo ) she close her eyes and fall on inconcius naughty try to wakes her she didnt open her eyes cozy gasp ''oh no it to late.. shes dead..'' he sniff, ketchup looks down

naughty couldnt believe it he shakes her head, he start to cry naughty never cry like this before to a bear, he cuddles cristal face the tears went to cristal face. the tears start to shine?! naughty step back ketchup gasp ''the tears it shine...'' ketchup reply he step back. tears blown on cristal face

cristal open her eyes she see blury naughty smiles and hugs her cozy smile too hug her duh ketchup falls in his knees and hug cristal

the snow start to melt daddles and pudding notice the snow melt ''this mean everything will be normal'' pudding reply daddles smile ''yup this mean cristal is ok'' pudding smile and nodded

cristal smile ''everything turn to be normal again'' naughty smile back she stand up and hugs him ''i love you naughty'' naughty try to said something ''i... love... you'' cristal gasp ''Y-You said something naughty'' ketchup and cozy gasp cristal smile and laugh, she kiss naughty cheeks. naughty kisses cristal lips she blush ''ehhh...'' she reply

naughty its not alone anymore...


End file.
